


If I can't be at home then send my apologies

by nitohkousuke



Series: Leechcest Week 2020 [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Leechcest Week, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, They're first years during this, Twincest, first night sleeping alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: It’s not that they haven’t been separated before. In the sea, there have always been times where it was safer for them to be apart. Such is the nature of the sea. It’s just that it’s the first time since they’ve had legs. It’s the first time that it’s more than a day. It’s the first time that he’ll be in the room alone at night.Day 3 of Leechcest Week: StarGazing
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Leechcest Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	If I can't be at home then send my apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and barely fits the prompt.
> 
> I thought writing something was better than nothing, please take this dumb gay drabble

It’s not that they haven’t been separated before. In the sea, there have always been times where it was safer for them to be apart. Such is the nature of the sea. It’s just that it’s the first time since they’ve had legs. It’s the first time that it’s more than a day. It’s the first time that he’ll be in the room alone at night.

It’s just a camping trip. Jade will be back Monday morning, but Floyd hasn’t slept alone since…

_ Swirling around each other, illuminated by the ever glowing bioluminescence of their tails. A soft sound coming from both of them. _

**_Mine_ ** _. _

It just made more sense in the sea. It was safer to sleep together. After all, if you didn’t survive...well…

Floyd can’t help but feel his whole body weigh on him as he opens the door to the dark room. It’s just until Monday. It’s only a few nights. Jade had asked him if it was alright, and while Floyd had sulked the whole time, he had told him to go. He didn’t want to go camping to find weird mushrooms anyway.

As Floyd opens the door, he sees something light purple in the middle of the bed. It’s probably just Jade moving something over to his side that he let spill over to Jade’s side. They have a rule about that, but Floyd is terrible about it.

It’s a package with a piece of paper on the top of it. A paper addressed to him. In Jade’s handwriting.

Slowly, Floyd picks up the paper and reads it over.

_ Flip this over once you’ve opened it. _

He’s never been one for following rules, but he figures he might as well. So, he opens up the package to see an oversized pj t-shirt. It’s a simple black shirt that has a cute chibi eel on it in purple. Underneath the eel is his name. Floyd flips over the piece of paper to see a picture of Jade wearing a matching shirt with his name on it.

_ I hope that this will help you sleep this weekend. Know that I will wear mine, so that we may feel connected as we fall asleep to the same stars tonight. _

Floyd has bought himself, Jade, and Azul for that matter an absurd amount of eel merchandise since they’ve come on land. It’s so funny to see eels so cute. The sea treats eels so much more differently.

Quickly, Floyd strips his clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor like always, and he changes into the Eel shirt. Then, he pauses and yanks his desk out from under the window, so that he can shove his bed right under the window instead. It makes enough noise that he’s sure he’ll hear about it in the morning, but the other dorm members have quickly learned not to mess with the Leech Twins.

Shoving his pillows so that they’re under the window, Floyd flops onto the bed and hugs his Eel plushie close to his chest, before yanking the covers up and over him.

“...The same stars?” Floyd huffs and buries his face into the plushie a little more, dozing off under the star light. “.....Night Jade…”

And on the other side of the island, Jade takes one more look at the night sky before he slips into his sleeping bag, wearing the matching shirt as promised. 

“....Good Night, Floyd.”


End file.
